When A Child Soldier Falls
by RedAllen
Summary: I actually don't have a summary for this. I think it's a little messed up and confusing but I have yet to see a story like this for Allen so I just went for it. (Rated T cause I don't want to accidentally under rate it...) Lavi P.O.V


**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime yada yada yada you all know this.**

 **When A Child Soldier Falls**

He's lost it.

The 14th has attacked his mind so much, and left very little - if any - of it behind. And now, we don't know what's happened to him. He hasn't been able to move his Innocence arm in a while. It just hangs limply at his side. We used to think it was because he wasn't eating enough and it just didn't have enough energy, but nothing we did could get it to work. And after a while, he snapped. He's actually not that dangerous when he's crazy. A few spontaneous fights - either with another person or with no one at all - but not much else. He just doesn't talk much anymore, he just stares.

Anything he does say isn't even to us. He just whispers apologies, asks for forgiveness, which confuses the hell out of everyone.

It doesn't make any sense.

Allen's been standing in the clearing near the old Headquarters for half an hour just looking at the peaceful forest. He comes here sometimes when he can actually recognize where he is, and realizes it's not where he wants to be. Like a little happy place for him, I think. But something changed a little while ago, and he started singing the 14th's song. At first we thought the Noah in him had reared its head again, and awaited for the worst to happen. But the Noah's signs of taking over never showed. We was just singing.

We were all a little wary of when Allen randomly started singing. That song is dangerous.

The song had the power to operate the Ark. That much everyone at the Black Order knew. What a lot of people didn't know, was that the song was also a weapon.

It could do many things, as long as the lyrics were the same, then you could change the pitch or tempo and get a different reaction. It can be used to take complete control over people's minds, or their bodies. It can also _**destroy**_ those minds and bodies just as effectively. The same with anything else in the surrounding area. The 14th isn't called the Noah of Destruction for nothing. He can use his power to take it and/or break it.

The song itself pulses with power. Power so strong we can _feel_ it. And we're standing about twenty-five feet away from Allen.

It's even pushing us back, making us lightly stumble and dragging our feet back across the ground.

Out of nowhere little Allen just collapsed into a little ball, singing his song. Several people - myself included - try to run over to him, but that power - that song - it keeps knocking us away, harsher and harsher with each failed attempt.

Allen's just laying there, curled into himself, and singing at the top of his lungs. He's shaking, violently at that. There's blood dripping off his face. ' _Is he bleeding from his mouth or something?'_ He suddenly lifted his head, his eyes wide and frantic and _pained._ And I widened my own.

No, not his mouth. His **_eyes_**.

He's crying blood.

 _''Please... Please, please please be okay...'_

I don't even know why I was hoping for this. I knew it was just false hope _._ And I knew that whatever was happening to Allen, it wasn't going to be good for him, or anyone.

For some reason Allen twitched, and then lowered his voice _._

His singing is calmer than it was before. But his condition isn't getting better, not at all. His body is spasming. Shaking and jerking so hard it looks like it's trying to _rip_ itself in _**half**_. And he's letting out little cries between the lyrics, most - if not all of it - unintelligible sounds.

Lenalee looks close to tears.

Why is that?

Flicking my eyes over the others in the clearing, I focused on the most surprising one.

Kanda looks panicked.

No.

Not just panicked, he looks _terrified_. I can see him lightly trembling all over, slowly shaking his head side to side. It looks like he's saying something to himself but I can't make out exactly what he's mumbling.

"..N... _g'n_.."

It's extremely rare to get him like this. No one's seen him like this before. The only person who's ever seen Kanda lose his cool was Allen. And now, it appears to be that he's the very reason this time.

Now he looks like he's making a choice, flicking his eyes toward Lenalee, who was now sitting on the ground openly crying. What could Kanda possible have to contemplate right now of all times?!

Kanda seemed to come to some sort of decision and turned towards Lenalee ,and quickly gathered her into his arms - ignoring her surprised exclamation - and _ran off._ Like Hell itself was at his heels.

I was amazed. And frightened. Oh so terribly frightened.

I'm not supposed to feel anything. Yet here I am scared out of mind just from seeing that.

Why had **_Kanda_** of all people fled in terror? Kanda, the stoic samurai who never backed out of a battle. The man who almost always completed his missions effectively and efficiently.

Quickly scanning across the clearing, I see that nobody's looked our way. Johnny, Bak, Fou, Miranda, Krowley, and Toma haven't even noticed that Kanda's left us for the metaphorical wolves.

They're too busy looking at the broken, singing child in the clearing. Am I the only one who noticed his worrying departure?

... And are the wolves really metaphorical?

Suddenly, Allen jerked his hand straight up to the point where he could only see the darkening evening sky and _**screamed**_. That haunting song was broken for that one moment for him to release the most _unholy, terrified_ wail of _despair_ I've ever heard.

And then, he flashed.

Light and power poured out of him, getting continuously stronger and brighter, sending us _flying_ away from him, out of the clearing.

And then. He exploded into the light itself.

It's silent. And I can't blame anyone for not saying anything.

I swear I should have seen this coming. I was fucking _watching_ this happen, or at the very least, I could've _guessed_.

Now I know why Kanda grabbed Lenalee and ran. He knew the signs, knew what was happening. The shaking, the spasming, the bloody tears and screaming. Hell, he experienced them in a past life, and he fled from having to see this again, and taking Lenalee with him because he was trying to spare her. 'Cause she's seen all this before as well. But we didn't know. They say that it can happen instantaneously, or it breaks itself into stages before it happens. Bak and Fou never accidentally made these before, they've made Second Exorcists before, but not this. They would have never known how it happened. I kinda wish someone lse here did though. But no one did. And now all we could do is stare, with wide terrified eyes as they landed on the giant white torso that towered over the treetops. They can't believe it. Out of everyone at the Order, _no one_ thought this would ever happen to little Allen. It just can't be true.

"... This... this can't be happening... Not him... Not Allen..."

.

hI think I can guess why his arm wasn't working now...

He somehow betrayed his Innocence, and he's been punished.

.

Allen Walker has **Fallen**.

 **Okay. So this was some random idea that popped in my head while I was waiting for some votes for Mirror Image, and the thought process for this was pretty scattered. I know that the Fallen Ones' bodies were at the Asian Branch, cause that's why Alma kinda flipped his shit, but those bodies were brought in after they were more or less dead, not when they were made so Bak and Fou shouldn't know what a Fallen One's transformation looked like. In my story, Kanda remembers more than the canon version does, and one thing he remembers was what it was like to Fall. He was saying: "Not again." if you didn't know. And with Lenalee being trapped at the European Branch, she was bound to see their experiments on other people where they forced synchronization and turned them into Fallen Ones. That's what I gotta say about those two. And I'm not exactly sure if a Fallen One transformation has stages or not but I added that bit in there to attempt to put some sort of explanation for Allen's behavior. Uhhhh... Okay I think I wrapped up those loose ends, if you have another question about it please put it in the review thingy and I'll answer it if I actually have an answer.**

 **Okay! Think that's it! Oh yeah! Um... The poll for Mirror Image is more or less closed at this point but since I actually haven't reach the point where the mirror does anything yet, if a vote is put in then I'll add it to the score.**

 **So far it's: (since I last checked)**

 **A.) : 2 votes**

 **B.) : 4 votes**

 **C.) : 0 votes**


End file.
